Enterprise computing systems and networked enterprise computing systems continue to grow in scale and in the complexity of their components and interactions. Today's large-scale networked enterprise computing systems and services exhibit complex behaviors stemming from the interaction of workload, software structure, hardware, network traffic conditions, and system goals, such as service level objectives and agreements. Because of this considerable growth in both scale and complexity, performance issues are difficult to identify, forecast, and diagnose.
There are many commercial frameworks on the market for coordinated monitoring of the large-scale systems and services that can aggregate information from a variety of sources and present it to operators. However, the complexity of the data these systems and services collect and aggregate surpasses the ability of humans to decipher to allow timely and accurate diagnosis and response.